


Histoires Diverses

by demouaselle



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demouaselle/pseuds/demouaselle
Summary: Cela vous intéresse? Entrez donc...





	1. Introduction

Alors bonjour / bonsoir

Pour commencer quelques explications s'imposent. Je vais les faire aussi limpides que possible

Je n'ai aucune zone géographie attitrée partout où j'estime que c'est assez grand je "crée" et pour moi un Représentant n'est pas une entité mais un individu, particulier certes, alors normal de ne pas retrouver des traits "culturels", "religieux" chez eux / elles. Les ethnies telles que nous les connaissons physiquement n'existent pas, c'est 50 / 50. 

Exemple: une Africaine n'est obligatoirement noire aux yeux noirs, cheveux très bruns, elle peut en étant "pure souche" avoir la peau très claire, les cheveux roux.

* * *

Déjà expliquer dans mon univers l'existence des Représentants: 

Il existe une énergie, une essence qualifiée de Magie pour faire simple, nous autres les humains ordinaires y avons accès à travers notre imagination, c'est la seule manière que nous avons de la capter. Pour les Représentants c'est autre chose, cette énergie, faute de désignation plus simple, les constitue. Un territoire génère une quantité phénoménale de cette dite énergie et il arrive qu'elle se concentre ce qui donne naissance aux Représentants. Cela vaut pour tout type de Représentant, c'est une sorte de loi universelle propre à leur nature. Un Représentant ne naît de façon humaine que quand il y a "besoin" d'un ou d'une, de ce fait ce qui explique qu'un couple "hétéro" peut avoir des rapports des siècles sans rien alors qu'il suffit d'une fois à certains pour que l'enfant naisse. Sinon en temps normal, le Représentant vient au monde au stade nourrisson, jusqu'à grandir.

L'amitié, les sentiments des Représentants ne sont pas liés à la géographie mais à leur personnalité, comme nous. Puisqu'ils peuvent grâce à la magie se déplacer comme ils veulent, pas anormal de tomber amoureux ou d'avoir pour meilleur pote quelqu'un qui habite à l'autre bout du globe, n'y cherchez pas de logique historique ou culturelle. Ils incarnent un territoire mais ne sont pas du tout que Ca.

* * *

je me place dans un contexte où notre planète est deux fois plus grande que sa vraie taille ce qui a permis l'existence d'un gigantesque continent au milieu de l'océan pacifique, vous savez, là où il n'y a que des îles, c'est tout vide. Il n'a jamais eu de nom géographique et dans cet "univers" tout le monde sait parfaitement ce qu'est le Continent et ne se trompe pas. 

Comme on est dans Hetalia, il y sera bien sûr question régulièrement de sa représentante Catherine. Ce personnage est particulier, à plusieurs titres, elle est "née" au tout début, fille de Pangée et de Panthalassa mais comme aucun humain n'a jamais habité son territoire avant  l' ère Viking cette demoiselle a passé son temps à "dormir". D'ailleurs son prénom Catherine signifie étymologiquement la Pure qui fait ici référence à l'absence de présence humaine sur ses terres.

Je crois que l'essentiel est dit, pour toute question, MP / commentaire, je ne suis pas toujours très à l'aise avec les explications de ce type.

* * *

La famille de Catherine, ainsi que les personnages que j'ai présenté pour l'heure.

Asia: Représentante de l'Asie

Europe: Représentante de l'Europe

Lulu: Afrique

Océanie: même nom que le continent qu'elle représente

Amy (sans doute temporaire aussi): Amérique

Sedna : Représentante de l'Antarctique

Ses frères, les océans

India: Océan indien

Dan: Océan Atlantique

Kai : Océan Pacifique

Abysse ( Représentant des abysses)

Anta: Océan Arctique

Austra: Océan Austral

Hadale : Représentant du fond des eaux 

* * *

Et pour finir, oui on y arrive je vais lister les Représentants sans liens de famille avec Catherine utilisés jusqu'ici. Prière de me contacter si le votre existe déjà, je le ou la supprimerais pour éviter les doublons, je trouve ça plus simple.

Je ne liste pas encore les Continentials, adjectif utilisé pour parler du Continent ni les Cardinals, noms donné au Nord, Sud, Est, Ouest de chaque pays, pour ne pas confondre avec les Cardinaux. Quand ils seront assez variés, je les classerai par continents déjà.

Naïri ( Arménie)

Erevan ( Capitale de l'Arménie, c'est aussi son nom)

Ilya (Tbilissi) ( Capitale de la Géorgie)

Athenia ( Athènes)(capitale de la Grèce au cas où)

Esin ( Istanbul)

Esen ( Ankara)(Capitale de la Turquie)

Liri ( Kosovo)

Pristina (Capitale du Kosovo, même cas qu'Erevan pour le prénom)

Miriam ( Prague)( Capitale de la République Tchèque) ( j'ai supprimé Viktorie, la Représentante du pays, l'Auteur ayant crée le personnage, elle n'apparaîtra plus)

Anastasia ( Moscou)(Capitale de la Russie)

Nikita ( Kiev)(Capitale de la Biélorussie)

Yakiv ( Crimée)

Honesty ( Wellington)(Capitale de la Nouvelle Zélande)

Il y en aura beaucoup d'autres ainsi que des villes, des capitales forcément je peux pas prévoir ça dépendra de mes envies et de mes idées.

 

Bon voilà déjà une mise à jour de faite et des informations complétées. 


	2. Origines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les débuts du monde avec la première fratrie.

Bonsoir,

 

Voici donc les débuts avec le premier couple Pangée et Panthalassa. Pour infos j'ai crée ces personnages il y a bientôt quatre ans, alors merci de ne pas crier au plagia. Pour le moment ces Représentants n'utilisent pas les noms, même entre eux, ça n'existe pas. Cela explique une certaine lourdeur dans la répétition des mots "frère" et "sœur" 

Sinon,  bonne lecture et merci d'avance aux personnes qui commenteront ou se manifesteront. 

* * *

 

 

Ils savaient lui comme elle que s'ils mettaient des enfants au monde ils disparaîtraient, qu'ils mourraient. Plusieurs occasions se présentèrent, or jamais ils ne donnèrent vie aux Représentants de tout les supers continents qui existèrent. Jusqu'à ce jour: s'ennuyaient ils, en avaient ils assez? Ils n'avaient pas encore de nom, ils ne nommèrent pas leurs deux aînés: ni le petit garçon à la chevelure blanche aussi sombre que son père en terme de couleur de peau, ni la fille. Alors que l'enfant masculin grandissait, pas elle. Lui avait à présent les traits d'un bambin, il parlait, jouait, criait, contemplant le nouveau né avec un regard rempli de fascination mais tout autant d'inquiétude.

Le couple originel ne tarda pas à réaliser pourquoi leur fils se développait contrairement à sa sœur: elle allait disparaître ou mourir. Les idées, les concepts, les raisons de leur nature, ce qu'ils étaient, où ils se trouvaient maturaient dans leur esprit, les mots comme Magie, Représentant, Terre, Eau, Continents prenaient forme. A présent ils savaient échanger, connaissaient les émotions, partageaient des sentiments, l'amour qu'ils se portaient faisait sens pour eux, ils trouvaient comment le manifester. Leur tendresse parentale aussi. La tristesse de savoir qu'elle, leur autre enfant ne serait bientôt plus.

Un soir ils installèrent leur fils avec eux, caressant la tête du nouveau né dont les yeux ne s'ouvriraient pas. Sa sœur ne devait pas vivre, pourquoi car ce qu'elle représentait n'aurait pas qu'une seule entité mais au moins deux. La Magie de son territoire immense, sa force allait finir par la tuer. Le tout jeune enfant émit l'hypothèse qu'une nouvelle "sœur" ou qu'un autre "frère" pourrait la sauver, partageant ça en deux. Sa mère secoua la tête, déjà impossible qu'un enfant mâle accomplisse son rôle, parce que lui comme son père incarnerait L'eau, les filles à venir auraient les Terres.

Malgré sa vie déjà bien longue, il n'avait voulu ou pensé explorer, comprendre ce monde, il fallait certainement qu'il grandisse ou gagne en intelligence en conscience pour qu'il ai songé à le faire. L'enfant éprouva pour la première fois colère et tristesse. La vérité s'imposait à la Première Famille, la petite allait cesser d'être avant d'avoir commencé.

Il n'en resta plus rien physiquement, juste un souvenir douloureux, ils la pleurèrent, la regrettèrent. Depuis cette perte, le garçon désormais presque enfant se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par l'élément liquide, il confia à ses parents que cela "l'appelait"que quelque chose s'agitait en lui. Il passait des heures dans l'étendue en face de ce lieu qu'il commençait à nommer "maison", terme nouveau émergeant dans leurs esprits.

La nuit tombait, il rentra aminé par la faim, là il apprit une information déplaisante, sa sœur à peine décédée, son père et sa mère qu'il parvenait à présent à désigner sous ces termes là lui annonçaient une prochaine naissance. Il ne dit rien, ne hurla pas retournant dans l'eau où il nagea, explora jusqu'à ce que ce corps ne réclame le repos. Un bébé, un qui bougerait peut être, un qui grandirait, qui parlerait avec lui, qui l'aimerait en tant que premier frère? Non, le mot était...Grand frère. Et lui réussirait il à éprouver cette affection familiale, ou détesterait celui, celle qui avait remplacé sa cadette? Même ses pensés devaient plus complexes, plus construites. Il se posait des questions, interrogeait ses parents. Eux aussi bougeaient, marchant ensembles des heures, découvrant cette étendue si vaste.

Ils connaissaient les fleurs, les arbres, les fruits, avant ils mangeaient sans réflexion, sachant uniquement que cela ne leur causerait pas préjudice. Dormaient parce qu'ils tombaient d'épuisement, buvaient, plongeaient quand ils avaient trop chaud, sans analyse de leur état. L'enfant se demandait depuis peu s'ils étaient les seuls ou si là bas au loin d'autres êtres semblables existaient. Sa mère lui assurait que non, plus tard, si le monde continuait à grandir, elle le savait parce qu'elle Représentait ce Tout. Elle l'aurait Senti, autrement.

Vint la naissance de l'Autre. Le petit garçon hésita à remonter, retrouver sa famille, il appréciait tellement l'inconnu où il se trouvait actuellement, si profond dans l'eau, il pouvait descendre encore plus bas, là où la force le guidait. A force d'explications, en grandissant, son intelligence, son intuition s'amplifiant avec lui, il pressentait que sa place, son "rôle" s'il pouvait dire en tant que Représentant serait en Bas, tout au fond là où il ne voyait plus rien. Il aimait cette obscurité bienveillante, ce qu'il y éprouvait. Du moins, il retourna sur terre pour saluer cette extension familiale, souhaiter la bienvenue à sa petite sœur autant que son petit frère. Impossible d'identifier le genre du bébé à ce stade.

Deux tout petits enfants, des filles qu'il détesta immédiatement percevant en chacune d'entre elles l'énergie de sa défunte cadette avait cessé de vivre, pour qu'ELLES existent. Fixant l'immensité aqueuse sous ses yeux il acquit la conviction que sa Place s'y trouvait. Ce qu'il dit, félicitant sa mère pour les naissances ne gardant pas pour lui ce qu'elles lui inspiraient, ces nouvelles venues. Il ne serait pas méchant avec elles, ne chercherait pas à leur nuire, il s'en tiendrait simplement loin.

Attristés, ses parents avaient assez vécu eux même pour comprendre une part, ils raisonnaient, ils réussissaient à manier l'empathie, leurs capacités de compréhension bien plus étendues que ces derniers millénaires rendaient cette acceptation accessible. L'enfant restait avec eux, s'écartant parfois donnant suite à ses propres voyages sous marins, racontant ensuite ce qu'il y avait vu. Son père l'accompagnait à l'occasion, ou le laissait découvrir seul. Il ne grandissait plus, resté à quatre années physiques, approximativement. Ses sœurs ressemblaient à des poupons, elles balbutiaient au niveau du langage ne marchant toujours pas.

Quand le petit garçon retrouva sa famille, il rit apprenant le temps qu'il avait passé loin d'eux, il ne le voyait filer dans ces aventures fabuleuses, il allait tellement loin, il se dirigeait aisément sans jamais s'y perdre. Ses parents avouèrent en souriant qu'ils auraient fini par venir le chercher car il fallait être tous réunis pour accueillir le futur bébé. L'enfant fut contrairement à la précédente annonce profondément heureux, ce ne serait pas une Remplaçante, elle ne pouvait plus rien prendre de sa petite sœur morte, les deux là s'en étaient complètement chargées.

Quand il visitait les fonds marins, il restait attentif aux "signes" que lui envoyaient ses parents ne voulant rater l'arrivée prochaine de cet enfant supplémentaire. Preuve que cela ne l'affectait pas il imaginait son physique, quel caractère il / elle aurait, s'il pourrait l'emmener parcourir le monde avec lui quand le permettrait son âge. Une fierté l'envahissait ainsi qu'une immense envie de protéger cet être en devenir, de lui apprendre, de jouer avec lui, de rire. Ainsi dès qu'une sensation curieuse le parcourut il s'empressa de remonter, ça allait se produire, il serait Vraiment grand frère à cet instant ci.

Il n'assista pas à tout le processus, sa mère voulant rester seule avec son mari, en attendant même s'il ne les aimait pas, il pouvait regarder ce que faisaient ses premières petites sœurs, rien que de loin. Lorsqu'il put entrer à la vue de cette troisième petite fille, l'enfant éprouva cette chaleur dans sa poitrine devant ce bébé aux yeux entrouverts. Elle, il s'en occuperait avec plaisir, il choisirait de l'aider, il la soutiendrait. Sa "Vraie" cadette.

Jadis garçonnet, l'aîné atteignit le physique d'un préadolescent très vite, il s'étonnait de grandir si rapidement, au fond cela l'arrangeait, en plus, il voyait sa force décupler, son sens de la logique monter en flèche, il apprenait de en plus, connaissances qu'il se hâtait de transmettre à la troisième petite. Les deux filles ressemblaient à des enfants de quatre ans, la dernière presque à une fillette. Son frère lui prenait la main avec l'accord de ses parents l'emmenant voir les animaux qui exerçait sur elle un irrésistible attrait, elle voulait les approcher, les toucher, elle cherchait même à communiquer avec eux. Ce qui le faisait énormément rire.

Le garçon ne cacha pas sa grande joie quand il eut enfin un petit frère, il jura de lui accorder la même attention, le même soin qu'à sa petite sœur, songeant que s'il gardait en mémoire les propos de son père celui ci aurait à son image le même intérêt que lui pour l'eau, ils iraient donc ensembles quand il pourrait nager. Une excellente nouvelle, partager ces heures avec quelqu'un d'autre que son père lui changerait beaucoup. Sa parente venait mais elle se rendait jamais très loin, il faisait selon ses dires "trop froid" sous l'eau. Alors, afin de passer du temps avec elle comme pour lui faire plaisir il la conduisait où elle voulait sur la terre ferme quand lui avait terminé.

Ils se situaient ce jour là sur un territoire qu'ils n'avaient jamais foulé, la petite fille affirma s'y sentir très bien, la terre...Comment expliquer ça? Comment trouver les mots: elle "l'appelait" oui voilà. Il lui dit que cet endroit deviendrait certainement ce qu'elle Représenterait, il faudrait raconter cette histoire à la famille dès leur retour. Sa main dans la sienne, il admirait son visage réjoui, ce bonheur propre à un Représentant découvrant la partie du monde où il serait à sa Place.

Quand elle entendit ce récit au dîner la moins douce des enfants restantes s'insurgea contre cette "injustice" pourquoi elle n'avait pas encore trouvé son territoire alors qu'elle foulait la terre pendant des heures, des jours, des semaines! Il préféra se taire alors que la petite dernière se montrait bienveillante envers sa propres aînée la rassurant: elle Représentait un endroit sinon elle ne serait pas ici, il suffisait de le trouver, aucune erreur possible quand elle y serait, elle le saurait.

Son frère pouvait l'accompagner, l'adolescent sauta au cou de sa mère pour la remercier, aucune inquiétude à avoir, il se montrerait digne de cette confiance, il le promettait, le jurait! Un dernier signe de la main à ses parents, sa mère et les trois filles partaient en exploration terrestre. Si d'ordinaire cette activité s'avérait fascinante, captivante, jamais encore elle ne lui parut amusante, il avait quelqu'un pour faire la course, se cacher, admirer ses prouesses et son agilité dans l'eau! Quand ils atteignirent les profondeurs, l'autre enfant lui serra fort la main, ne cachant pas combien cette partie l'effrayait. Il ne le forcerait pas, dommage, enfin tant pis, ils essayeraient quand il aurait grandi, effectivement, lui comme il s'agissait de sa Place, n'avait jamais eu peur une seconde.

Au dîner, il apprit par son père que lors de leur voyage sous marin son plus jeune fils avait sûrement trouvé sa zone aussi. L'aîné ne les accompagnait pas, il suivait sa "Vraie" sœur en surface. Le lendemain, les garçons s'y rendirent, l'adolescent voulant immédiatement voir à quoi ressemblait ce que Représenterait son parent.

A présent, les enfants connaissaient tous leur future terre ou leur place parmi l'océan. Une fille de plus plus s'ajouta à la famille durant cette période, puis un garçon, enfin une dernière fille. L'adolescent était le premier d'une fratrie de cinq enfants qu'il protégeait farouchement aidé par sa première petite sœur en âge de veiller sur eux avec lui. Il avait depuis que leur famille s'était agrandie d'autres choix que marcher et nager. Il discutait, s'improvisait professeur, faisait des courses, testait la force, l'intelligence, la rapidité, lançait des défis, répondait à ceux qu'ils lui proposaient.

Il avait dix sept ans d'âge physique quand leurs parents annoncèrent l'agrandissement de leur famille. Sa toute dernière sœur s'étonna et posa foules de questions, de toutes c'était celle qui passait son temps à demander "pourquoi" "où""comment" jamais à cour d'interrogations, heureusement qu'elle parvenait en observant sur divers sujets à y répondre toute seule. Cette nuit là, il leur fut tous difficile de dormir trop enthousiastes, à par la plus grande des Remplaçantes qui finit par aller dormir à côté de leurs parents car ils faisaient trop de bruit pour qu'elle parvienne à fermer l'œil! Autant l'autre pouvait passer, gentille et calme mais celle là, ha quelle personne désagréable! Toujours à se plaindre ou à râler! Même si elle n'avait pas été celle qui prit en partie la place de sa petite sœur disparue, il devait admettre qu'il ne l'aurait pas tellement appréciée.

Trois enfants d'un coup! Du jamais vu pour eux, mais cela n'empêcha pas tout le monde de célébrer leur venue au monde tandis que la plus petite actuellement comptait sur ses doigts réalisant la taille de leur si grande famille! Deux petits garçons et une fille. Son premier petit frère demanda tout de même à leur père quand ils arrêteraient d'avoir des enfants s'il le savaient. Celui lui annonça la fin de ce phénomène quand il n'y aurait plus besoin de Représentants pour les continents et les océans. A cet instant la seconde "Remplaçante" comme il ne pouvait l'appeler autrement traça dans le sable des carrés essayant de deviner combien de territoires inoccupés il pouvait rester, donnant une idée du prochain élargissement de leur fratrie.

Allongé dans l'herbe, il apprenait à parler à ces trois petits surveillant du coin de l'œil sa deuxième petite sœur montée dans un arbre se préparant à la rattraper afin qu'elle ne tombe pas. Toujours à grimper partout celle ci! D'eux tous, physiquement il était le plus 'âge" mais celui qui avait aussi le plus grandi. Cela venait, selon tout le monde de l'énorme puissance et de la force de sa Magie en tant que Représentant. Assez drôle, hormis lui, physiquement, tous donnaient l'impression d'avoir le même âge, entre quatre et six ans. Cela ne les empêchait pas d'être responsables, bon d'accord pas tous mais assez pour équilibrer.

Un cri de bonheur retentit, il manqua de se brûler lâchant la brindille qu'il rapprochait du feu sous la surprise. La " Jamais contente" surnom qu'il lui avait donnée, repris par une majorité écrasante annonça se gonflant comme un paon ENFIN connaître la zone qu'elle Représenterait. Oui, bonne nouvelle, alors ça la rendrait plus appréciable, il en doutait. Sa mère la félicita tout de même caressant ses cheveux, sa persévérance avait payé en fin de compte. Il ne fallait pas désespérer parce qu'il ne restait qu'elle ignorant encore ce qu'elle incarnerait. Il se moqua d'elle, imité par sa deuxième petite sœur, son premier petit frère et les jumeaux gazouillant en cœur.

Avoir un nouveau frère, oui il était heureux, or, il y avait quelque chose... Tout le monde l'avait senti, il restait trois territoires à occuper, cela signifiait beaucoup. Leur vie changerait elle dès qu'ils auraient tous un endroit à occuper, devraient ils partir, tous se disperser aux quatre coins de cette planète sans se revoir? L'avenir le tracassait. Il se rassurait sachant qu'il n'était pas le seul, ses parents et les plus conscients de leur situation s'en préoccupaient aussi. Il ne voulait cependant inquiéter personne, alors il donnait le change pour les plus jeunes, oui, ça ne pouvait pas demeurer ainsi éternellement...

trois frères et une sœur plus tard, la nouvelle tomba: il fallait se dire adieu, concernant leurs parents ce qu'ils Représentaient n'existeraient plus, l'étrange tremblement qu'ils percevaient en eux s'appelait la dérive des continents expliquait leur mère, donc, puisque tout se fragmentait, changeait, elle n'avait plus de pertinence... Leur père aussi subissait le même sort, elle les aimait tous énormément, en faisant ce choix, elle connaissait la vérité, un jour, tout s'arrêterait inévitablement. Il aurait voulu pleurer qu'il n'y parvenait pas... Un câlin à tout le monde puis cette sensation, ses frères même le plus petit confirmèrent éprouver la même. Partir... Où? Loin... Et attendre... Que le monde ne devienne ce qu'il allait être... Eux, la Première fratrie... Cette période s'achevait. Au moins, il se consola malgré la douleur sachant qu'il n'irait pas seul. Les garçons se rejoignirent plongeant en quête de ce lieu où ils devaient se rendre. Leurs sœurs,elles Représentantes des terres n'avaient pas à les suivre, elles pouvaient demeurer sur place. Ce que le couple avait vu à plusieurs reprises sans jamais le vivre se produisait, avant ils se contentèrent de contempler ce spectacle de leur état d'entité immatérielle. La femme formula un vœux avant de disparaître: que ce monde veille sur ses enfants, puisqu'elle ne pourrait plus. Son mari lui, espéra que les difficultés seraient toutes surmontables, que leurs précieux descendants connaissent davantage le bonheur. Ils voulaient le Mieux pour leur famille.


	3. Mémoire Éveillée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quelques lignes sur Catherine la Représentante du Continent, dernière fille de la première Fratrie, mais avant dernière enfant.

Catherine avait dormi trop longtemps et elle s'en rendait compte à chaque conversation . Les événements antérieurs à l'ère viking pour beaucoup l'obligeaient à faire appel à sa mémoire, creuser dans sa banque de données accumulées au fil des siècles. Parfois, elle réalisait sans avoir connu les faits en avoir rêvé au moment exact. Oui, chez la Représentante du Continent, le sommeil ouvrait les portes d'un état de conscience particulier. Quand Europe évoquait avec une nostalgie proche des larmes la chute de l'Empire Romain, un sentiment étrange s'emparait d'elle, des images confuses envahissaient son esprit . Le même phénomène se produisit quand le nom d'un personnage historique qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû connaître étant sensée « dormir » fut prononcé lors d'une visite au musée, traînée par d'autres, elle termina à la grande stupeur de ses amies la phrase du conférencier. Oui, diverses périodes de l'Histoire lui parlaient étrangement. Catherine ne dormait que physiquement. Sa conscience demeura t elle intact malgré ses yeux clos ? L'intéressée en ignorait la réponse.


	4. Sens Unique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les sentiments d'Europe envers un certain Romain ( Présence évoquée d'un personnage Canon)

De tout les secrets d'Europe celui ci demeurait le mieux caché. La _Grande,_ la _Noble_ , l' _Inaccessible_ avait aimé une seule et unique fois, sans jamais se déclarer: elle avait perdu son cœur un jour de grisaille escortée à Rome.  Si beaucoup le voyaient comme un Jeune Loup Arrogeant, pas elle: elle aurait tout donné, tout abandonné il aurait suffi d'un mot de sa par...

Mais: Asia l'avait Brisé. Fin du Rêve, adieu leurs projets d'avenir, leur merveilleuse vie ensembles. Depuis ce jour, elle se ferma à ce sentiment pour de bon. Jamais personne ne remplacerait Romulus, elle l'avait suivi jusqu'au bout. Europe ne regrettait rien. Aurait elle dû lui avouer? Non, c'était mieux ainsi...Elle préférait largement rester dans l'ombre, l'admirer de loin, contrairement à toutes celles qui se pâmaient devant lui, le Grand Conquérant, elle n'étalait pas publiquement son amour au grand jour. Préférant conserver ses distances... Sans doute n'y avait elle jamais totalement cru, à leur Amour...

Elle ne pouvait rien changer au passé et à à quoi cela servirait maintenant? A rien, trop à faire en plus avec l'Union Européenne, ses deux enfants, Rui et Lens qui malgré leur âge restaient particulièrement dépendants d'elle... Europe enchaînait les allers et retours du Continent à son territoire, au moins elle voyait sa sœur, point positif. Tant qu'elle s'occupait: elle ne pensait pas, car la jeune femme détestait ce qui tournait en permanence dans sa tête: des Remords.


	5. Continentials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quelques rapides explications sur la position des Représentants Continentials, cela s'applique même pour Catherine, sens être plus importante, mais pas tant que ça.

Etre du Continent impliquait plusieurs choses: 

Pas de capitale, pourquoi une extension de territoire en aurait elle donc besoin, ou même une Zone Ethnique?

Pas de drapeau: encore une fois, cela ne leur servait à rien, s'ils voulaient en laisser flotter un au vent, il fallait arborer celui du pays d'Origine.

Pas de nom, personne n'avait jamais pensé à cela, puis tout le monde s'y était fait, qui s'en plaignait?

Pas de reconnaissance sur la scène internationale, donc l'indépendance, inutile d'y courir après, ils avaient déjà une autonomie hein, de quoi ils se plaignaient ces Doublons? Certaines villes issues de cultures particulières avaient obtenu des cas d'exceptions mais elles restaient dépendantes de la région d'origine, à l'image de la ville Bretonne et Corse, en Zone Française. Un exemple comme ça, il en existait au moins un par extension territoriale.

Puis, il restait aussi des cas "à par" dont des communautés anciennes, installées suite à divers événements parfois impossibles à déterminer. Des rassemblements nomades, naufragés ayant survécu à la fureur de l'océan s'étant établis sur place.

Etre Continential revenait à ne jamais revendiquer le nom de pays, qu'importaient que les coutumes en Zone Égyptienne s'éloignaient totalement du pays de base, que le passé historique puisse totalement différer. La vie, les gens, le climat... Détail que tout cela! Le Continent s'occupait de ses affaires, il ne devait pas intervenir dans le reste du monde. Pour les grandes puissances, ils ne valaient guère plus que des provinces à qui pour faire bonne mesure, il arrivait de demander leur avis. 


	6. Surprise tout le monde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petite présentation indirecte de Sedna, Représentante de l'Antarctique un de ses "coups" de gueule sur le réseau social des Représentants.  
> ( évocation de personnages canons et mention deux autres personnes qui appartiennent à Aristo Barjo: Quentin et Christian)

Salutations, il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de m'adresser à vous mais je crains qu'il ne faille procéder à un URGENT RECADRAGE

l'attention des personnes suivantes

Peter Kirkland ( Représentant de Sealand) mon Territoire n'est PAS un terrain de jeux ou un parc d'attractions, veuillez aller faire vos parties de cache cache avec vos divers amis AILLEURS que dans les igloos... Ou tout autre distraction d'ailleurs, je ne veux PLUS vous voir jouer ici.

Alfred Jones (Représentant des Etats Unis) :Il n'y a à ce jour AUCUN Monstre, OVNI ou Fantôme chez moi, je ne veux donc à partir de maintenant PLUS vous surprendre avec votre matériel sonder les glaciers, pratiquer des exorcismes, séances de spiritisme: Plus RIEN! Me suis je bien faite comprendre? Ce ci vaut tout AUTANT pour ma sœur Amy (Représentante du continent Américain)

Lukas Bondevik (Représentant de la Norvège) : J'apprécierais que quand votre petit ami, amant occasionnel, compagnon, sex friend ou meilleur ami (rayez la mention inutile) se montre trop insupportable vous cessiez de le parachuter sur mes terres pour vous en débarrasser! Il parle beaucoup trop et sa compagnie m'est particulièrement fatigante, merci de trouver un autre endroit où l'envoyer en cas de saturation...

Et comme je ne suis PAS une garderie j'apprécierais de ne pas retrouver des enfants à chaque fois qu'un couple souhaite passer une soirée en amoureux ce ci s'adresse aux personnes suivantes dont j'ai pu reconnaître les enfants ou mineurs à leur charge.

Tekla (Représentante Polonaise du Continent): Pour votre information une enfant de chez vous s'amuse à allumer des FEUX sur mon territoire!

La famille Nordique (oui ne le niez pas même je dois avouer que ça ne s'est produit que deux fois, peut être a t il donc échappé à vote surveillance, je m'excuse donc au cas où mais prenez en note si vous y songez un jour) Les ours polaires ne sont pas des poneys, expliquez le à Peter, je ne serais peut être par toujours là pour lui éviter leur colère...

Felix Lukasiewicz( Représentant de la Pologne): Même si l'ivresse peut expliquer des choses je vous prierais d'arrêter de vouloir peindre tout ce qui tombe sur votre main en ROSE quand vous vous retrouvez chez moi (j'aimerais bien savoir comment vous arrivez là; mais passons)

Héraklès Karpusi (Représentant de la Grèce): Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois mais je ne peux pas vous accepter même pour une sieste d'une heure en pleine période de canicule, vos ronflements ont terrifié les habitants du village le plus proche qui ont cru à la venue d'un esprit néfaste. Bien que vous ne me dérangiez pas, dans ces conditions, voyez avec quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai quand même une population...

Les Kirkland (sans vraie distinction): Cherchez un nouvel endroit pour vos expérimentations magiques et vous Arthur (Représentant de l'Angleterre) un nouvel espace visant à apprendre la cuisine, vous perturbez la quiétude du règne animal.

Tant qu'il est question de cela, quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer POURQUOI je retrouve régulièrement des photos, vidéos, cadeaux douteux (parfois signés) sur la banquise? L'Antarctique n'est PAS un DÉPOTOIR! (ou montrez vous plus consciencieux quand vous voulez faire disparaître quelque chose de compromettant) Quentin (Représentant du Nord Pas de Calais ) et Christian (Représentant de la Corse) je vous ai envoyés certains des médias en pièces jointes, vous saurez en faire un meilleur usage que moi... Ma sœur Europe m'a dit que cela vous intéresserait et s'est permise de me transmettre vos coordonnées.

Aux couples

Je ne pourrais pas citer tout ceux et celles que j'ai découvert en pleine activité charnelle (sobres ou non) mais allez réaliser vos Fantasmes chez vous!

Kai, (Pacifique) petit frère, le Groenland n'est pas encore assez grand pour couvrir tes ébats avec le Représentant de celui ci? Si je te revois, prends garde...

Bien sûr inutile de préciser que je proscris dorénavant les fêtes, surprises, beuveries, anniversaires et autres joyeusetés sur le continent Antarctique, si vous voulez revenir: APPRENEZ à NETTOYER (emballages etc...) ou à ne pas NUIRE à l'écosystème (animaux perturbés en tête de liste)

Je pourrais continuer cette liste longtemps surtout si je la commence à partir de la Disparition de Pangée, ma mère (oui je n'ai rien dit jusqu'ici)

Autant être INFLEXIBLE toute personne que je trouve sans raisons LÉGITIMES fera la connaissance avec ma famille d'ours polaires personnelle qui en a elle aussi assez de tout ces intrus qui viennent nous parasiter continuellement.

J'espère avoir été suffisamment explicite sur ce que je suis en DROIT d'attendre en ma qualité de Représentante d'un continent car retenez le bien, IMPRIMEZ le : JE NE SUIS PAS QU'UN GROS BLOC DE GLACE!

Merci de votre intention, bonne journée ou soirée voire nuit en fonction de votre créneau horaire.

J'effacerai cette annonce dès chaque membre de ma famille aura en votre nom posté la mention Lu et Approuvé

Sur ce, veuillez accepter mes excuses mais j'en appelle à votre compréhension.

Sedna ( Représentante du continent Antarctique vous salue)


	7. Exil Volontaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Présentation de Anastasia la Représentante de Moscou et de sa situation actuellement. ( Mention d'un personnage canon)

Elle avait trahi son pays, ceux qui disaient ça ne pouvaient et ne comprendraient jamais sa décision. Si les capitales s'entendaient généralement bien ou à peu avec leur acolyte humain, pas elle. La Moscovite se tenait le plus loin possible du Géant Russe au point qu'en 1918 alors que la guerre se terminait elle avait choisi sans remords de fuir sa patrie.

Où passa-t-elle les cinq années suivant son départ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas, disait elle. Mensonges, même son entourage immédiat, ses "soeurs" l'accusaient de désertion: alors pourquoi chercher les raisons de son comportement?

Un désaccord silencieux des populations, une colère réprimée mais si forte qu'elle l'atteignait au Cœur. Elle devait s'éloigner avant de devenir Folle et Dangereuse par extension. Près d'un siècle plus tard elle ne pouvait toujours pas revenir, pas maintenant. En ces temps de Troubles il valait mieux s'éloigner, attendre que Ça passe malgré la Douleur. Anastasia n'était pas la Première et sans doute pas la Dernière, non plus...


	8. Brouille Fraternelle ( c'est MOI la Capitale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illustration de la relation un peu conflictuelle entre les sœurs jumelles Turques Esin ( Représentante d'Istanbul) et Esen ( Représentante d'Ankara: actuelle capitale de la Turquie)
> 
> ( Désolée si le gentilé est incorrecte mais j'ai cherché pourtant avant)

 

Ils confondaient ENCORE! Tout pour la mettre en colère...Il fallait qu'elle arrête Internet, ce Truc finirait par la rendre marteau si elle voyait encore cette Erreur... Ha non! MAIS BON SANG DE...! La représentante de Ankara quitta sa chaise presque montée sur ressors, convoqua un Djinn qui devant l'humeur massacrante de sa Maîtresse prit comme initiative de garder le silence alors qu'il la conduisait chez la Stambouliote.

La porte de la demeure ne résista pas à la violente poussée du pied destinée à l'ouvrir. la Colère maquillait sa voix presque autant que fond de teint affectionné par les Nouvelles Riches prenant leurs quartiers en ville depuis quelques années.

Elle s'adressa à sa Chère sœur en des termes ou la Courtoisie et l'Amour Fraternel se devinaient aisément. Toujours le même sujet: à savoir qu'Ankara, n'en déplaise à la concernée était, aux dernières nouvelles TOUJOURS la Capitale de la Turquie, NON Istanbul! Elle ne se laisserait pas détrôner par cette Ambitieuse! Si Constantinople n'existait plus, ni Byzance il y avait une RAISON et Esen ne comptait pas laisser passer son tour. A ELLE de briller! oui pas toujours les mêmes!


	9. Filiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petite présentation indirecte de Jeanne, Représentante de la Zone Française Continentiale et sa sœur Lucia représentant la Zone Italienne ( Demie sœur en vérité mais eux ne font pas cette distinction)
> 
> Jeanne est née du désespoir de Francis à la mort de Jeanne d'Arc où Catherine a accepté de le consoler, elle tient son nom de là. 
> 
> Lucia a été conçue lors d'une beuverie avec Romano ( mais ça s'arrête là, il n'a aucun lien avec elle, il vaque à ses affaires, ce n'est qu'un géniteur)

Que partageaient-ils ? Rien selon les dires des autres, Francis et Jeanne semblaient plus différents que jour / nuit. A tel point que Catherine devait régulièrement prouver qu'il s'agissait bien de la fille du Français : pour cela rien de plus simple, elle invitait les sceptiques à un repas.

Pourquoi, qu es ce qui changeait, qu es ce que qui évoluait dans leur façon de considérer la blonde ? Un dîner avec elle rétablissait immédiatement sa filiation dans l'esprit des convives, car si la demoiselle partageait deux trois traits avec son cher Papa, fourchettes en main, Jeanne ne cachait plus son patrimoine génétique : au contraire, elle l'étalait brillamment: Manger, aussi bien pour bien pour son plaisir que cuisiner et régaler son entourage.

Son voisin frontalier sur le Continent, Anton ne comptait plus le nombre de gâteaux que son hôtesse re confectionnait parce qu'elle les mangeait, incapable d'attendre son ami trop en retard. Elle se répandait en excuses, particulière désolée retournant immédiatement à la cuisine.

Les séjours en Amérique du nord la rendait malade, la déranger dans ses préparations revenait à un acte inconscient, une Folie : gare aux énormes couteaux à découper. Sans oublier que dans ses plus mauvais jours, lui apporter un plat tout préparé sous entendait se le prendre dans la figure puis se faire copieusement insulter. Elle n'hésitait à crier au Scandale si un restaurant s'adonnait à cette pratique Honteuse, symbole de Déshonneur dans la Profession.

Ca et le Style aussi. Après tout, ses filles devaient elle ressembler Exactement à leurs géniteurs ? Elle prenait ensuite Lucia en exemple. Sa nature excessive, son vocabulaire si grossier, ses colères, ainsi que son Amour pour les tomates surtout la Bolognaise et la liste s'arrêtait là. Ils remettaient toujours l'héritage de Jeanne en question mais curieusement, jamais cela ne se produisit avec sa sœur. L

a Logique ? Hm… Que dire de ses neveux Rui et Lens peu friands de choses adorées par les Auteurs de leurs Jours, Représentants respectifs du Pays Bas et du Portugal? Bizarre, le silence reprenait ses Droits… Lors d'une réunion, la représentante Française du Continent salivait à coté de Manoli ne détachant pas les yeux de son Churro : elle le dévorait visuellement.


	10. Ironie du Temps: une Famille Brisée par l'Histoire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La séparation entre Naïri ( Représentante de l'Arménie) avec Keyo ( Représentant du peuple Kurde) suite à la fin de la première guerrière mondiale. Le génocide Arménien ayant été en partie perpétrée par de jeunes militants Kurdes. 
> 
> Le concept de Folie appartient à Aristo Barjo

 

 Jamais elle ne l'avait autant haï. La lèvre coupée, les cheveux en bataille ses yeux luisaient de : elle lui faire regretter son geste durant les siècles à venir. Elle se releva titubant, ignorant la voix de celui qu'elle avait tant chéri, l'homme qu'elle aimait. Folie oui pas ça ne justifiait RIEN! Lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur elle lui cracha au visage avant de déclarer en Kurde trop heureuse de la peine provoquée par l'usage de cette langue.

\- Profite bien de mon visage, imprime le dans ton esprit: tu n'es pas prêt de le revoir. J'abattrai sans hésitation le premier ou la première de chez TOI qui commettra l'AUDACE de poser un pied sur MES terres! Sois Maudit le Kurde...

Keyo s'approchait d'elle voulant l'aider, s'excuser, dire qu'il ne se contenait plus, que la guerre expliquait ses actes...Ce geste, cette menace...

Il resta planté là fixant celle qu'il aimait se remettre sur ses jambes, se contorsionnant de manière à se redresser sans la moindre aide. Boiteuse, elle se retourna, il crut naïvement à un dénouement heureux...Hélas non. Il ne reçut qu'une autre phrase, en Arménien: "Pour nous tu es MORT, ne t'avises JAMAIS de revenir...Ou je te TUE..."

La jupe déchirée, en lambeaux couvrait à peine ses jambes lacérées, la chemise poisseuse à la dentelle sale dissimulait uniquement sa poitrine aux bandages apparents, il ne voyait pas ses bras cachés par le tissu répugnant protégeant certainement d'autres blessures. Son visage n'avait pas été épargné non plus. Vacillante, d'un pas traînant elle le laissa.

Voilà comment se termina leur relation pourtant si ancienne. Lui qui pensait les garder auprès de lui éternellement, il suffit d'une erreur et il la perdit. De Keyo son âme sœur, son mari il devint le Kurde. Voilà ce qu'il en coûtait de représenter un territoire, un peuple, une nation...


	11. A deux Âmes Déliées

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Présentation de Erevan petit frère de Naïri ( Représentant de la capitale Arménienne du même nom) et évocation du couple qu'il a formé avec Ilya ( Représentant de la capitale Géorgienne à savoir Tbilissi) Ce texte est en lien avec la précédent puisqu'il illustre ses conséquences.

La pluie tombait, mais quelle importance, même sous un soleil radieux il n'aurait pas pu profiter du ciel d'azur. La morosité du temps lui donnait moins de regrets sans effacer pour autant ses souvenirs, au contraire: à croire que chaque instant le ramenait en arrière...

**_Dis tu penses à moi?_ **

Erevan attrapa un livre qui ne l'intéressait pas du tout face à l'ennui qui le gagnait. Il tomba sur un vieil album photo, lequel lui atterrit plus exactement sur le crâne s'ouvrant sous le choc à une page au hasard. Le garçon ramassa l'imposant volume poussiéreux, en flatta les pages songeant le remettre où il avait trouvé quand il suspendit son geste.

**_On pense toujours à ceux qu'on aime, tu ne crois pas Erevan?_ **

**_Tu avoir raison Ilya, mais là tu penses à quoi?_ **

Cette question qui avait tant de fois rythmé leur quotidien n'existait plus ou alors il la posait à un portrait, un cliché jauni par les ans: par presque un siècle de silence, d'absence. Il n'avait pas d'images plus récentes de lui que celles de leurs dernières vacances dans les Balkans, peu avant que la guerre ne se déclare, que tout change, bascule, sombre...Il aurait pu continuer à jouer sur cette Note des heures encore. Inévitablement, la fin du conflit lui revint en mémoire, cette triste conversation avec sa sœur, qu'il ne reconnaissait plus, cette grande créature drapée de noir, cachée dans des étoffes, un épais châle autour des épaules ne lui ressemblait que physiquement.

_\- Naïri,  pourquoi tu réagis comme ça...Pourquoi tu m'empêches de voir Ilya?_

_\- Je pense avant tout à ta sécurité puisque je dois le faire pour deux. Tu ne comprends pas le danger que tu cours._

_\- Ça n'a jamais été un problème avant!_

_\- le Monde a changé... Erevan..._

Cette lassitude dans la voix

_\- Mais...La guerre est finie!_

Annonçant des paroles dures que la Vraie Naïri n'aurait jamais prononcé.

_\- Ne discute pas!_

_\- Je... Naïri ce n'est pas juste!_

_\- Et le massacre des Miens, il était JUSTE?_

Fin d'une Ère d'insouciance

_\- Tu...Tu mélanges tout! Ilya n'a rien fait pourquoi le punir lui! Pourquoi...Nous punir...Me punir...Moi.._

_\- Grandis!_

Et de bonheur partagé

_\- Tu n'as pas le droit!_

Cette phrase maudite

_\- Cesse de te conduire comme un enfant Erevan. Et de piquer des colères pour une Ridicule Amourette! Je ne veux plus en entendre parler! Résigne toi...De toute façon tu ne pensais pas que cette Bluette d'adolescent allait durer j'espère..._

Mais, il y pensait encore.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Ilya... Murmura le garçon passant ses doigts sur le papier où s'affichait une date celle du jour mais surtout la fin de la soumission Géorgienne aux Russes: 29 août.


	12. Affaires de femmes: majoritairement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 er janvier 2014: Il est décidé de garder l'Euro mais lui rendre la valeur qu'avait la monnaie de base. (évocations de personnages canons)

1er janvier

\- Tu as leur accord à tous, au moins?

 Jeanne, incarnation de la zone Française hocha la tête.

\- Qui a dit que la politique et la finance n'étaient  n'étaient pas faites pour les femmes, hein?!  Exultait Lucia fière des décisions prises en compagnie de ses _sœurs_ , car autant le dire la _fratrie_ ne comptait pas vraiment une forte part masculine.

Manoli, l'Espagnole un paquet de churros à la main montra le document officiel signé par Antonio et ceux / celles qui avaient bien voulu. Le Ballet se poursuivit, chacune, chacun, pour les rares représentants de Mars, tendit à Claire, Représentante Suisse Continentiale la preuve écrite de son Responsable d'origine. Europe hocha la tête signifiant un _oui_ de tout et toutes les membres de l'UE ne pouvant se déplacer.

\- Je déclare à présent qu'en ce 1 janvier 2014 à 12 H pile que l'Euro vaut désormais autant que l'ancienne monnaie qu'il remplaçait dans tout les pays de l'UE ayant adopté la Monnaie Unique sur leur territoire: en présence des principaux concernés. En tant que médiatrice, Claire (moi même) approuve le projet et le valide conformément à la Charte Internationale, qu'il respecte.

Elle se tourna vers Asia: vous  pouvez appeler à Tokyo qu'ils fassent appliquer ça à la Bourse? Amy.. Arrêtez de jouer avec cette Console!  Contactez New York...

Des fois, elle se disait que Manhattan aurait dû venir remplacer Amy, elle aurait écouté davantage et compris, au moins, l'Américaine n'étant pas dans sa phase Sérieuse.

 

* * *

 

 

6 mai

\- Alors et le point?

\- Un succès total, les trois Balkaniques sont ravis. Dit Jeanne, remettant ses longues boucles blondes en place. Si ça s'est arrangé sur le Continent j'imagine qu'en Europe le problème est moindre. Anton qui vit à coté de la zone Lituanienne m'a dit qu'il avait rarement vu Giedre aussi heureuse depuis 2001. Et...Excusez à nouveau notre... Léger contretemps Fritz et moi avons eu des...Turbulences à l'aéroport...

L'avion manqua de partir sans eux, Lucia vilipenda un malheureux employé pour sa conduite prétendument irrespectueuse à son égard. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que l'Italienne Féministe n'explose en un tirade homérique qui leur aurait coûté leur vol de peu si Aphrodite (Représentante Grecque Continentiale) n'était pas intervenue en l'attrapant façon sac de pommes de terre.

Jeanne, d'un naturel introverti détestait ces esclandres maudissant le père de sa voisine Latine, accessoirement sœur, d'avoir engendré une Militante Extrémiste. Fritz méritait une récompense colossale, il la supportait au quotidien; comment ce garçon posé et calme tomba t il amoureux d'elle? Surtout: il lui pardonnait tout alors qu'elle le considérait sans doute moins qu'un chiffon. Mystère des sentiments.

\- L'essais étant concluant après délibérations la majorité l'emporte les choses resteront ainsi. Fritz, dis à ta compagne de se contenir à Bruxelles cette fois, j'ai horreur d'aller payer votre caution ou réparer ses bêtises... Au moins qu'il n'y ai un nouveau point dans l'immédiat: cette réunion est ajournée. Catherine, tout mes vœux vous accompagne, il paraît qu'Europe et vous allez devoir statuer sur la question du Kurdistan... Vous ne pouvez vous vraiment rien faire sans Naïri?

Coup de téléphone suivi d'une injure devenant le plus horrible des blasphèmes quand elle franchissait les lèvres de l' Imperturbable Suisse.

-... Je suis attendue à Berne...Mais je veux pas LE voir! Je peux pas rester avec vous, comme partie Neutre?


	13. les Hommes qui passent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Etat d'esprit de Viktorie, Représentante de la République Tchèque ( qui n'existe plus depuis, je ne garde pas les personnages si l'auteur a déjà créer l'incarnation du territoire) et Miriam ( Représente de Prague)(Capitale Tchèque) face un aspect son pays( qui pourrait ne plus être d'actualité maintenant. prostitution légale à 15 ans.

* * *

Comment pouvait elle laisser faire ça? La Honte la rongeait mais que devait elle dire? Elle ne contrôlait plus la situation, ELLE sensée représenter l'Ame de la Tchéquie, nom que les gens lui donnaient parfois ne parvenait pas plus à agir pour son peuple...

La réalité la dépassait, elle n'avait plus de prise sur ce marché scandaleux mais si en plus, la Loi cautionnait ces pratiques, elle rendait les Armes fatiguée de donner des Coups dans l'eau. Miriam, Représentante de Prague, elle continuait de se battre, révoltée, Insoumise persuadée qu'avec sa volonté, que puisant dans son courage elle triompherait. Quand elle pouvait intervenir, par contre: ça ne traînait pas, l'affaire se voyait résolue en 24 heures, au plus tard.

Maigre consolation, du moins elle s'en contentait, afin de ne pas tomber dans un Gouffre de tristesse elle se répétait de ne jamais oublier que de Plus Fortes, de plus Grandes connaissaient cette Douleur: ne pas réussir à aider sa population. Juste un peu de Baume au cœur, le strict nécessaire pour tenir. Un beau jour la Tchéquie relèverait la tête, son Honneur retrouvé...Mais: Quand?


	14. Guide de Survie à l'usage des Invités Sobres (par Océanie)  (une Soirée Ordinaire... Made in America... del Norte y Latina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une soirée où Amy, Représentante du continent Américain décide de convier des Continentials et la Représentante Jamaïcaine (Liberty) à faire la fête sous le regard consterné de sa petite sœur Océanie.

 

 

 

Océanie maudit son intuition quand elle vit à quoi la petite fête donnée par Amy en compagnie des Représentants du Continent coté Américain ressemblait. Chaos... Elle se disait maintenant que Catherine avait du sentir le Vent tourner lorsqu'elle refusa de donner suite à l'invitation.

Face à au spectacle du plus mauvais goût une question lui vint: leurs parents riaient ils de la situation avec leurs confrères Disparus,ou cherchaient ils à se cacher tant leur enfant se comportait de façon humiliante?La jeune femme au teint doré soupira, seule personne encore sobre, ce qui s'étalait sous ses yeux ne se décrivait que par un seul adjectif: _Affligeant. O_ ui en toute sincérité.

D'abord, Idy endormie la tête au fond du bol de punch qu'il fallut sauver de la Noyade. Durant l'intervention Clemente s'empara d'un balais, lequel reçut le charmant patronyme de _Rosita Amarilla_ avant de subir un raccourcissement de ses poils ainsi qu'un maquillage précis et stylisé.

Océanie dut se résoudre à abandonner l'Infortuné à son Triste Sort trop occupée à retenir Guadalupe prête à se jeter dans le vide, braillant en Spanglish _Attends moi Mojito:_ Boisson largement responsable de son ivresse avancée... Le Pire évité, celle ci se précipita dans les bras de sa Sauveuse trempant sa robe de larmes jusqu'à lui baver allègrement dessus, mais bon au moins elle n'avait pas fini encastrée dans le béton.

la Farce se poursuivit devenant de plus en plus Grotesque au fil des heures; à coté le baby sitting des pires enfants du monde paraîtrait une promenade de santé pour la Nounou de Circonstance _,_ rôle visiblement joué par Océanie, à son grand désarroi.

Elle ne se formalisait plus voyant Tomas s'improviser Dompteur de Glaçons, celui là ne représentant pas de danger immédiat pour lui comme pour les autres; si ça pouvait durer, cela lui rendrait un immense service. Elle se fit une note mentale: _Ne plus JAMAIS laisser Marisol regarder un film traitant de tueurs massacrant une bande d'ados..._ Elle en ressortait avec des idées...Nocives à son entourage, particulièrement le pauvre Fidel poursuivi avec une tronçonneuse plus un hachoir à viande.Là, elle dut sévir, au point d'en appeler à la Magie Ancestrale des Aborigènes...

Hop transformée en petit lézard la Péruvienne Continentiale cessait d'être menaçante et par la même occasion elle en devenait facilement gérable. Le grand vivarium, heureusement vidé de son pensionnaire reptilien habituel accueillit une Marisol.

Fatiguée, Océanie envisagea de se reposer quelques minutes croyant en cette possibilité: Grave Erreur... Liberty se jeta sur le pauvre Cubain du Continent, regrettant probablement d'être venu à ces _Festivités de Cauchemar_ vu la Monstrueuse poitrine qui l'écrasait obstruant ses voies respiratoires à le rendre d'un bleu alarmant. Délivré, il déserta en quatrième vitesse. Voilà pourquoi il se tenait le plus loin possible de ces Amazones Dérangées!

Le lendemain matin, la Canadienne Continentiale récupéra un petit ami complètement traumatisé qui se pressait contre sa poitrine inexistante à ses yeux devenue, une fois encore la plus belle des choses au monde.

A peine arrivée chez elle,  Honesty ( Représentante de Wellington, capitale de Nouvelle Zélande)  l'attendait. Océanie sentait déjà le discourt moraliste au bord de ses lèvres...Vite de l'aspirine!

\- Alors ça a été affreux hein? Je te l'avais dit! Réponds je t'avais pas déjà prévenue! Mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais! Et regarde moi quand je te parles tu sais très bien que j'ai raison... Tu n'as jamais eu AUCUNE autorité et tu pensais vraiment que tu allais tenir face à eux? Tu te surestimes Océanie. Que ça te serve de leçon pour la prochaine fois et... Non mais tu m'écoutes?!

Une révélation frappa la Victime en plein visage: elle DEVAIT dormir!


	15. Galana ( Bleu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yannis ( Représentant d'Olympie en Grèce) et Athenia sa grande sœur ( Représentante de la capitale Grèce) se rendent par leurs propres moyens, sans magie dans une maison perdue pour y retrouver leurs parents Demi ( Péloponnèse) Et Cleon ( Attique) (deux régions du dit pays). Le trajet est Long!

\- J'ai faim!

\- Tu as toujours besoin de manger, Yannis. Souffla sa sœur, s'essuyant le front regrettant comme à chaque gros effort la taille volumineuse de son bonnet.

Ils auraient pu se passer de cette randonnée épuisante, mais compte tenu de l'importance latente des dieux et ce qui les entourait toujours présent, il ne valait mieux pas user de magie sur ce territoire. Pourquoi Cleon  et Demi leurs parents avaient choisi de se percher dans un endroit pareil? Il y avait d'autres moyens pour obtenir la tranquillité! D'accord, ils voulaient se retrouver en amoureux, représenter deux régions à l'importance non négligeable les poussaient à se prendre de petites vacances mais quand même, elle crevait de chaud! Cet immense sac à dos sur les épaules, son cadet qui ne cessait de réclamer une pitance qu'elle ne pouvait matérialiser pour qu'il se taise! Jamais encore sa Grèce natale ne lui parut si hostile, depuis qu'elle y vivait! Même pendant les guerres de Citées qu'elle connut encore une toute petite fille, les catastrophes naturelles venant les frapper, elle avait survécu à tant de choses alors pourquoi, le simple poids de ses seins la terrassait elle?!

Yannis se sentait au même titre que sa sœur, humain comme rarement, qui aurait cru que cette plantureuse demoiselle et ce garçon de grande taille incarnaient la capitale Grecque pour elle et la Fière Olympie pour lui? Ils semblaient impuissants dans cette position de faiblesse à marcher ployant sous le poids de leurs sacs remplis de victuailles, sur la demande parentale, bah oui, pourquoi se casser la tête à arpenter le petit marché local quand leur progéniture pouvait s'en charger à leur place? Comment deux Représentants aussi anciens affichaient ils la morphologie de lycéens? Il avait été évoqué la Magie inhérente à la terre de naissance, théorie qui perdit toute substance ne s'appliquant pas pour d'autres. Faute de trouver une explication satisfaisante à cet espèce de mystère se produisant à l'occasion, il était établi qu'à des périodes impossibles à identifier les enfants venant au monde vieillissaient bien plus lentement. Voire pratiquement pas, une exception concernant dix individus, invoquer la nature du Représentant n'apportait rien: parmi eux, figuraient des incarnations de Terres, comme des Eaux.

Réfléchir empêchait l'aînée Zacharias de porter attention à son frère, se plaignant toujours de l'absence de denrées consommables. Enfin, Phare en pleine tempête, Lumière dans l'Errance, les faibles contours d'une maison traditionnelle apparurent dans son champ de vision. Ah joie...poser ces choses de plusieurs tonnes! Oui, s'ils ne pouvaient se servir de la magie pour se déplacer à toute allure, ils avaient encore accès à leur potentiel, rendant possible de faire tenir tout ce que leurs parents réclamaient dans d'innocents sacs en toile.

\- MANGER!

Sérieusement? Rien d'autre n'importait à Yannis, juste son estomac?! Il pensa à son grand soulagement de lui même à saluer leurs parents AVANT de se jeter en digne affamé sur la corbeille de fruits dans la cuisine. Elle, pour sa par privilégierait la douche, se débarrassant de son pacage, tellement soulagée, elle s'imagina un instant à la place du Titan Atlas portant le monde, bon elle exagérait. Ce genre d'efforts lui rappelait ses propres limites, nul besoin de préciser que capitale ou pas, elle ne représentait qu'une ville.


	16. Le Plaisir d'être ensembles...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Livia, Représentante de la Saône ( le fleuve Français) cherche depuis des siècles à créer une bonne entente entre ses deux camarades Loris ( Loire) et Béatrice ( Seine). Encore ce soir lors d'un dîner où elle convie les Représentants des fleuves Français chez elle. Enfin c'était sans compter sur certaines vielles histoires dérangeantes.

Loris, Représentant de la Loire, le plus grand des fleuves Français détestait quantité de choses. Ses airs de poupée délicate en avait trompé plus d'un, le croyant aimable, sociable, mignon... Rien de plus faux. Déjà, son éternelle allure d'adolescent gracile lui valait souvent de se faire confondre avec une fille, ce, depuis des siècles pour ne pas dire plus. Nul besoin de préciser à quel point cette erreur le mettait en colère sachant qu'il existait depuis l'antiquité enfin! Les gens n'avaient donc toujours appris à différencier un garçon d'une fille?! Il ne fallait pas trop s'étonner de son caractère dit "détestable" par la suite...

Et quand Béatrice, digne Représentante de la Seine décidait de ramener à la surface d'anciennes histoires à ce sujet pour "détendre" l'atmosphère à la fin du dîner, il voyait pratiquement rouge! Ce que Livia, Saône, assise à côté de lui ne manqua pas de remarquer.

\- Beatrice, il serait peut être temps d'arrêter ces anecdotes, nous passons une soirée calme ne la détériorez pas je vous prie...

Celle à qui se destinait le message se contenta de rire, reprenant joyeusement un récit de l'époque médiévale où Loris était passé pour la fille d'un pêcheur. Tout les soirs, pouffait elle, le pauvre amoureux transi venait voir sa Belle, jusqu'au jour où Loris, fidèle à lui même décida de disparaître. Elle insista sur cette dernière phrase ignorant les regards assassins, les signaux d'alerte, indiquant qu'elle aurait dû en rester là. Livia déchira sa serviette de nervosité, ce dîner se terminerait inévitablement Mal, pourvu que son mobilier innocent survive aux foudres de Loris! Elle perdit tout espoir lorsque Béatrice entama plus croustillante de toutes à son sens: Dame Laure! Trop tard, le Pire approchait.

Quelques décennies avant la révolution Française, une certaine Dame Laure du Val de Loire fit une brève apparition de trois ou six mois parmi les demoiselles de Versailles. Les circonstances de la venue du garçon prêt à l'étrangler sur le champ lui échappait par contre, mais sa robe, ah quelle beauté! En un temps record, cette nouvelle arrivante avait fait sensation, suscitant admiration, jalousie et touchant en plein cœur un jeune nobliau: le Chevalier de la Croix.

\- Tu savais Loris, qu'il a continué toute sa vie d' écrire à cette mystère Dame Laure?

\- Béatrice enfin, un peu de tenue! Pourriez vous cesser ces provocations?!

Ca tombait dans l'oreille d'un sourd, évidemment... Puis, tirant trop sur la corde, ce qui devait se produire eut lieu: La Représentante de la Seine n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, ni d'analyser la situation, elle termina la tête copieusement enfoncée dans son assiette.

\- Je rentre, tu m'en voudras pas Livia de ne pas faire la vaisselle, hein?

Au passage, il renversa la chaise de sa victime ravi de constater qu'elle s'était cogner la tête.

\- Tu es vraiment..Un Rustre...Sans éducation!

\- Je préfère ça à une Pétasse de la Métropole.

Oui, un jour, ces deux là se conduiraient de façon correcte l'un avec l'autre, leur hôte caressait ce fragile espoir. Voilà pourquoi, elle essayait de leur apprendre à contenir leur animosité naturelle. Juste un échec de plus.


End file.
